challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Martinez
Oh baby, this ain't asshole. Trust me, there's a whole keg of asshole I haven't even begun to tap yet. Appearance Darcy is of average height with long, curly brunette hair. She has gray eyes and big breasts which she, as well as most of her friend, like to point out constantly, especially liking to point out that "her cupcakes are great and that she makes great cupcakes too." While growing up she tended to be mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she would wear whatever clothes she could salvage from Goodwill. Clothing A pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt that's looking a little worse for wear and faded, and a pair of beat up tennis shoes. She's got a heavy-duty pullover sweater that goes over top. She also has an affinity for hats - not the boring baseball caps you always see men wearing though - and she also can be seen wearing a pair of square-framed glasses. Inventory *Food *Water *Clothes *Hat's *Toiletries *Bat *A Gun (she can’t actually use unless she get’s really lucky) Personality Darcy is extremely sarcastic, constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. Even though most people don't realize it, she's actually rather intelligent and tends to soak up knowledge like a sponge, which is usually what she's doing when she's silent although her best friend swears it's her plotting. She may love learning new things, but if you tried to get her to admit it, she'd just give you a droll look. Despite her seeming obliviousness, she is generally the first to notice what's going on around her, being rather perceptive and not usually feeling the constraint of keeping things others may not agree with to herself. She doesn't really care what she blurts out as long as what's in her head gets said. After that if you don't listen, that's fine, but you can be sure she'll be saying I told you so, even if you can't hear it. Skills She can pull up things she's learned with ease. She doesn't have a picture perfect memory where she can read through an entire book and tell you it word for word, but she can remember most anything she's been told and anywhere she's been, she can give exact directions (although sometimes she's the only one who understands them). She's a scavenger by nature, even before the world ended she was rather good at using the things she had to keep herself going. She does have a gun, and she knows to point and pull the trigger, but that's about it. Oh, and she has a bat, but that's pretty much self-explanatory... luckily. Background Darcy only really remembers her mother as a woman she cared for, but she also rather disliked for not caring much or being there for her. She never taught Darcy anything, which forced her to face life and learn how to do things by herself. Her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Darcy never knew her father and has always claimed that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence, and she's fine with that. She gained her last name from the man that was dating her mother at the time, who she honestly can't remember very well. When her mom died when the girl was eighteen, she graduated and headed for somewhere else. Darcy has always been sarcastic, streetwise, and she comes from a poor background and broken home. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has always fended for herself. Always working constantly her whole life led her to become slightly bitter, but she always tried to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she attended college, taking out student loans to attend, and was on her way to graduating. Relationships Relations: Her Mother (Deceased), and Pandora Graham (Alive). Pandora Graham - One of the only people she ever really managed to make a real friendship work with. Although they know they're friends, everyone else usually wonders about just how their friendship works. It's a bit... odd to say the least. Trivia She actually enjoys learning about... everything she can. Gallery 399px-600full-kat-dennings.jpg Darcy_Lewis_(Earth-199999).png Kat-Dennings.jpg Kat-Dennings-in-Thor-2011-Movie-Image.jpg N7cm7Qd.jpg QI5sncn.jpg